


Voracity

by Anonymous



Series: Achieving Maximums [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aphrodisiacs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Veronica loved Thomas. And unfortunately, so did Miles.Or, maybe, it's not as unfortunate as Veronica thinks when she catches them with Miles' hands down Thomas' pants and Thomas eager, leaving him out and in the open for her to take.She loves Thomas, and she wants to make sure he knows no matter what.





	Voracity

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this short uses AFAB language for the transgender male character. Also, this character has not yet had top surgery, and so both his bottom and top anatomy are referenced and used. If these are triggers for you, please read with caution/do not read.
> 
> Also, please note that this short has use of drugs with sex. This can be seen as either non-consensual sex or consensual sex. If these are triggers for you, please read with caution/do not read.
> 
> I don't want any unhappy campers, so everyone, enjoy if this is your thing, and take care of yourself if it isn't.

****Thomas was beautiful.

Most days, when they were lounging in their apartment with their feet kicked up on the coffee table and dinner plates in their laps, she would watch him. His eyes jumped everywhere as he spoke, the breathy blue color bright and wild as he looked into her. She could see the fire in him when he spoke, the unimaginably hot embers stoking his pride.

Veronica loved him. Romantically, sexually, inherently; she loved him. When they first met two years ago, during freshman year, her heart stuttered at his first words to her. “I'm Thomas.”

The words themselves were mundane, but his voice - the soft tone with a sharp edge for power - entrances her as she fell into those eyes. Fiery, burning with passion, with complete, untainted kindness, a drive to help. 

She had become infatuated with his voice, would become weightless at the sight of him. Veronica devolved, she supposed. It became an obsession, she knew, wherein everything about him bled perfection, whether it be his unruly tuft of yellowbrown curls, of the veins in his arms, or the smooth skin of his collarbone peeking out from underneath his shirt.

Everything about him was beautiful.

Back then, when in the privacy of the late night, she had shamelessly thought about him. Thought of kissing him, of holding him, of tracing the little raised scars that made constellations of his hands.

When her roommate wasn't home, the thoughts roamed from romantic to sexual. From innocent to intimate. She would masturbate to him, would fuck herself open, pushing her long, ribbed dildo deep inside her as a vibrator buzzed on her clit. She would come to his name on her lips, gasping, breathing in the remnants of his minty, sweet scent.

And the next day, she would pretend as if nothing happened, like she hadn’t just came at the thought of him destroying her from the inside out as he ravaged her with kisses and bites and fucked her passionately until they were breathless.

It was her dream, an obsessive fantasy she didn't want to pull away from.

She loved Thomas, despite the patches of acne on his cheeks.

She loved him, regardless of his short stature and small build.

She loved him, even when she asked if he was dating anyone, prepared for an inadvertent rejection. She loved him as said, head hung, “You know I’m...transgender, right?”

It took Veronica by surprise. He was petite, thin, with a slight curve to his hips and a baby-like roundness to his face. It was then, after he said it, when she noticed the slight puff to his chest, the lack of a bulge in his pants.

Veronica had licked her lips. "No. I...didn't know…”

Thomas had smiled up at her, bitter curve to his mouth and a sour burn in his eyes, “Nobody wants to date a trans person…”

His fire died a bit, then. His flames wilted for a moment, maybe two, but it felt like a lifetime to Veronica. Thomas had wrung his hands, rolling the pink of his lip between his teeth. “Sorry,” he laughed. “That was morbid.”

Her fantasy dissolved in her fingers, but a new one rose from the ashes. One of her kissing him, of holding him, of seeing his scars but also supporting him when he fell, helping him back to his feet when he stumbled.

Veronica knew she should have told him how she felt. At the time, two years ago, when they were eighteen and fresh into the world, she should have said something. She should have said, “you’re beautiful”, or “you’re everything to me, I don't care what your body looks like” because it was all true.

But she hadn't.

A year passed. They lost friends together, gained more friends together, grew together as they lived next door in the dorms once again. He explored himself slowly, got into art, to music, and Veronica supported him from the sidelines as his “best friend”.

Another year passed. They got an apartment together, went grocery shopping together, paid bills together. Veronica retreated into herself, ashamed at her virginity, at her loneliness, at watching Thomas thrive while she shriveled.

Thomas had dipped his toes into the dating world as they went, but people took advantage of him, and toyed with his body. They saw him as a challenge, a sexual object, something to fuck and put on their resume. And Thomas had no idea he was being used.

His fire was his downfall, a strength that obliterated him. For years, she watched as he would light himself on fire to keep others warm. He burned himself without even feeling it, like a twisted internalized game of Russian roulette.

Veronica knew she would have loved him better, loved him harder. She would have pleasured him before she ever touched herself, making sure he was loved, he was wanted.. She would have put him first, something foreign to him, but she would have forced him to let her take the reigns, to make him happy, because he deserved it.

She would have, but she didn’t.

And as they sat with their feet kicked up on the coffee table, and dinner plates in their laps, she watched him, wholly infatuated, completely in love, but viciously torn as he spoke about Miles.

Miles, his new boyfriend. Miles, an obnoxiously plain man, four years their senior, a graduate business student. His mind was simple and his actions lacked excitement. He treated Thomas like just another person, not as his world, his everything, the way he _should_ have treated Thomas.

Veronica knew she would have worshiped him.

But Miles - the simpleton - kept Thomas at an arm's length. His intimate touches were more like handshakes with a friend, and his kisses were nonexistent. The man spoke with deadened eyes, drained of emotion and void of care. He reminded Veronica of a mannequin: a base, not a real person. A fabrication of beauty, not real or soft to the touch or breathing at all.

Veronica thought she had him figured out. She thought she knew him as Thomas' boring, suit-and-tie boyfriend. 

So, after shuffling home from an abusive day of classes and a six-hour shift at work, the last thing Veronica expected to see was Miles and Thomas. Miles, who never came over to visit. And Thomas, who craved routine, and wouldn't ever invite people over past sunset.

Veronica’s breath caught at the sight of Miles sprawled over Thomas, the two lying on the couch, Thomas’ hands bound up above his head with a navy blue tie, Miles’ lips on Thomas'. Thomas was stripped to his shirt and boxer briefs, each article clinging to his shiny skin.

“Holy shit!” Veronica whipped around. “Sorry, I--Thomas didn’t text me, so I didn’t...”

Thomas didn’t text her.

“Good evening, Vero.” Miles' lazy timbre reverberated through her. She ignored him, blinking owlishly at her thoughts.

Thomas promised to always text her, just as she promised to always text Thomas. A funny inside joke from when they were all living in the dorms birthed the idea of texting “fundip” to their respective roommates if the deed was being done.

Thomas didn’t text her.

Miles hummed something to Thomas, who whimpered in response. Veronica slowly turned around, glancing down at her roommate.

Sweat glued his soft brown strands to his forehead, his neck. A pink blush dusted his cheeks. His pupils were blown wide, eyes glazed over with something not quite him. Cold pooled in Veronica's gut, sloshing around, making her feel sick with anxiety.

Thomas didn’t struggle against Miles’ body, and moaned as Miles' fingers unabashedly slipped past Thomas' boxers waistband. Thomas' dignity was blown to smithereens, his body and mind splayed out for all to see and, yet, he didn’t seem fazed at all.

The fire was gone. Not dimmed, like when he was ashamed, or upset, but _gone_.

“What...did you do to him?” Veronica whispered.

Miles’ hand shifted in Thomas’ boxers, and Thomas keened softly. “He wanted to have sex. So I got him something to loosen him up.” Miles' words were so factual, so nonchalant, that Veronica felt offended. Felt rage tickling her tense shoulders as she slammed the front door closed. Even if Thomas wasn't thinking of his dignity, Veronica was.

“You drugged him?” She ripped open her jacket pocket, fishing for her phone. “That's _rape_ , you sonofabitch--”

“He asked for this.” Miles looked up at her with his mannequin eyes. A smile split his face from ear to ear. “He said he wanted to have sex, but was so high-strung that it hurt. So I offered an aphrodisiac, and he accepted.”

High-strung tasted like an insult on Veronica's tongue. To her, Thomas wasn't high-strung, but passionate and intense. It was his _fire_ that made Veronica fall in love with him, not this eerie obedience.

Miles reduced Thomas to a toy; all heavy limbs and uncoordinated moans fixated on sex. Her stomach flip-flopped into her throat when Thomas rutted himself against Thomas' hand, seemingly unaware he was being watched or, rather, not _caring_ he was being watched.

Veronica’s heartbeats flooded her ears. “So what? It's rape, you sick fuck.” She punched 911 into the phone. “You're going to fucking jail. I hope he takes you to court for rape--”

“It’s not rape, Vero. He asked for this. You might not like me, but I’m not a rapist.” Miles leaned down and took Thomas’ mouth on his own. Their lips parted in stride, tongues curling around one another’s before Miles dipped low for a kiss. Thomas acted on his own, mouth moving smoothly with Miles’, eyes fluttering as he bucked his hips against Miles’ hand.

“It's rape…” Veronica's gaze snagged on the roll of Thomas' hips, the jut of his hip bones, the pale skin of his stomach.

She had wanted him for _years_ . She had wanted _Thomas_ for years. To see him so pleasured, so lost in himself, allowed a guilt-laden arrow punch her in the back. It was rape, it was wrong, she shouldn't feel so _hot_ because it was _wrong--_

Thomas moaned again, whispering, “Miles, Miles, oh fuck…” His eyes rolled back as Miles' hand shifted in Thomas' briefs. “Feels...so good… _fuck!_ ” His voice cracked, and the blood in Veronica's ears flooded south. Miles kissed him again, hard, cracking teeth against teeth.

She shifted. She could feel herself dripping between her thighs, desperate for a touch. “You--...Are you sure he...wants it…?”

Miles pulled away. A string of saliva trailed behind, followed by Thomas’ loose whine. “I’m positive.”

Veronica willed her desperation away. She swallowed thickly. Her phone screen went dark.

Miles eyes fell to her off-white shorts. “You’re wet.” His eyes darkened at the sight of the patch of dark at her crotch. She hadn’t even noticed. “Would you like to join us?”

Veronica blanched. “W-Wha--... _No._ God, no. This is wrong! It’s--”

“It’ll feel good. For all three of us.” Miles cooed. He pulled himself upright, seated snugly in-between Thomas’ thighs. His erection nudged against Thomas and Thomas back arched off the sofa. Miles continued, “You’ll both wake up in the morning, refreshed. Trust me.”

“It’s...wrong…” Veronica’s breathing had picked up. “I--”

“V-Veronica, please, I want...want you to…” Thomas sucked in a deep breath. He stared at her with half-lidded eyes.   
“I-- _Fuck_ , I wanna come… _Veronica_ …”

Veronica jolted. Her pussy clenched around nothing.

Miles said, “Then you can watch, if you want. I don’t mind an audience. And clearly, nor does he.” Veronica rocked in time with her hammering heart as Miles dragged his own briefs down, dick springing up, finally free. He quickly peeled back Thomas’ boxers, tossing them aside, and ran his fingers through Thomas’ slick slit to pump his own throbbing cock with.

The slippery sounds made Veronica feel weak.

Miles muttered something to Thomas, and Thomas hiccuped on air, pushing himself down the couch towards Miles' dick.

Veronica absently tucked her phone away, watching, licking her lips.

Miles lined himself up with Thomas’ hole, raw cock kissing Thomas' hot folds.

Veronica blurted, “Wait!”

Miles glanced over at her. His eyebrow arched up. “Yes?”

“He...could get pregnant…” Veronica trailed off lamely, rubbing her thighs together absently.

“He’s on the pill.” Miles and Thomas both glanced at her and Veronica squirmed. “Is that all?”

“Are you--...Can...Can I…” She gestured loosely to Thomas. God, he looked like he was feeling _so good_. His fire was gone but with it came complete compliance and a well-deserved selfishness.

Miles smile curved low as he said, “Of course. Come here, mommy.”

A spark rippled down Veronica’s spine at Miles’ words. Her legs moved on her own as her mind floated behind her, somewhere else, unnecessary for what was to come.

Her mouth watered as she reached them, hovering over the pair. She swallowed saliva as her gaze snapped down to Miles’ veiny cock and Thomas’ squeezing cunt.

“What should I…?” Veronica mumbled. She didn't care about her virginity, about her lack of experience. She just wanted Thomas. She wanted to make him moan like he moaned for Miles.

Miles said, “Take of your clothes. You eat him out, I’ll take his throat.” He maneuvered himself from Thomas’ legs, slipping past Veronica. Thomas’ head lolled on the arm of the sofa, mouth open, inviting. Without thought, Miles slipped his hands under the hem of Thomas’ shirt and began to hike it up.

Veronica grabbed Miles' wrist. “Wait. He’s got dysphoria about his chest. You can’t just--”

“Does he look worried about things like dysphoria?” Miles smiled at her. “He’s feeling good. Let him leave the pain behind.”

Thomas whispered, hoarse already, “It’s okay. It feels so good, it’s okay…”

Veronica couldn’t help but look away as Miles pulled the shirt up and over Thomas’ head, the sound of the fabric rustling before thudding against the carpet.

Miles whispered, “Look at him. He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

Veronica’s cheeks stung from the blush. Thomas _was_ beautiful. There was no doubt, no questions. And Miles saw that, just as she did.

Her eyes raked over Thomas, over _her_ Thomas, watching his exposed chest rise and fall. His skin glistened from the sweat, a soft pink dusting down his throat, over his cute little tits. His nipples were hard, begging Veronica to bite them, to take them into her mouth.

With him so exposed, hands tied above his head and legs spread for her, she couldn't refuse.

Absently, Veronica stripped, dropping her clothes in a pile. Normally, she was self-conscious about her weight. But Miles' words still rang in her head as she slipped in-between Thomas' legs. She would leave the pain behind, and focus solely on the pleasure. On pleasuring Thomas.

“You’re gorgeous.” Veronica rubbed her pelvis over his as she took a hard nipple between her teeth. “You’re fucking gorgeous, just the way you are.”

“Isn’t he?” Miles guided his cockhead to Thomas’ head, his fingers combing through Thomas’ hair, tangling them together, urging Thomas’ face closer. Angling his hands, he tilted Thomas' mouth to his cock.

Veronica shoved her hips forward, rocking herself into Thomas. She pulled her leg up and over one of his, settling her foot on the sofa next to his ribcage as she dipped her clit to rub against his.

Thomas yelped, breathy and long. Miles shushed him softly before popping his cockhead into Miles’ wet heat. Thomas’ eyes slipped closed. Veronica kneaded one of Thomas’ soft boy-tits and kissed and licked the other. She felt like she would come as is, listening to the sound of their sex, of Thomas’ slurping as Miles slowly eased himself deeper down Thomas’ tight throat.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so good.” Miles murmured. Veronica lifted herself up and nipped at Thomas’ Adam’s apple as it bobbed, swallowing reflexively around Miles’ dick. Their chests rubbed together, huge tits on small ones as she continued to rub her clit over his.

Thomas’ plush lips widened to take Miles to the base. Veronica gasped as she felt Miles’ cock through Thomas’ throat when Miles thrusted.

"Fuck, Tommy, you take daddy so well.” Miles rolled his hips slowly, carding his fingers through Thomas’ hair. “You take daddy so nicely, so perfectly. You are such a good boy. Such a good baby boy.”

Veronica inched downwards. She wanted to taste him, to taste _Thomas_ . _Her_ Thomas.

As she watched Miles' long drags in and out of Thomas’ mouth, Veronica positioned her face to Thomas’ pussy. It twitched, gripping nothing, desperate for attention. His fat clit stood proud past the wiry curls of pubic hair, bigger than her own by a milestone, and spasming like Miles’.

Testosterone treated him nicely. He looked so _sexy_.

He tasted sweet and musky and _good_ , his slickness hot and slippery on her tongue as she dove it deep into his plushy heat. The puffy pink of his cunt left Veronica reeling as she took a deep breath, a breath of Thomas, and slowly tongue-fucked him.

Thomas moaned low, and Miles’ hips snapped of their own accord. “Fuck, daddy loves your throat, Tommy.” He grinned down at Veronica. “Do you like mommy’s tongue? Are you going to come?”

A whine ripped from Thomas’ lungs. Veronica felt him squeeze her tongue, watched as his chest rose and fell heavily, his toes curling as his legs wrapped loosely over Veronica’s back. Veronica kneaded his thighs, then his tits, moaning into him.

“Come for us, baby boy.” Miles picked up his pace. Thomas gagged weakly, spit dribbling obscenely down his face. “Come for mommy and daddy. Come for us.”

Veronica’s pussy clenched at the sound of that. At the thought of Thomas underneath her, one of her dildos fucking him open as he called her “mommy”, her lips on his as he came from her stiff cock.

Thomas came with a cry, the sound muffled by Thomas’ dick. Thomas pulled back instantly, drool dripping from his cockhead, precome oozing from the tip. Thomas gasped, wheezing, and his head fell back over the arm of the couch, hanging limp. Veronica pulled away as she licked her lips, the wet of his orgasm tingling on her tongue.

“Switch with me,” Miles said. He grabbed Veronica’s upper arm and guided her away from the sofa. “I want to fuck him.”

Quickly and efficiently, Miles untied Thomas’ hands. He flipped him over bodily, Thomas shouting with surprise, and refastened Thomas' arms behind his back. “I want him doggy.” Miles dragged Thomas’ hips up as he kneeled on the sofa behind him, rutting up against Thomas’ ass. “He can eat you out. Take a seat. Lean back against the arm so it's more comfortable.”

Veronica moved wordlessly in front of Thomas’ head, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. Miles’ hand pushed down between Thomas’ shoulder blades as he guided his cock to Thomas’ cunt. “Fuck, he’s so good for us, isn’t he?”

“Yeah…” Veronica sighed. She wrapped her hands into Thomas’ hair and brought his mouth to her pussy lips. “He’s so good for us.”

Miles eased himself in slowly, the slippery heat sheathing his thick cock. Thomas rocked his hips back as a high-pitched moan ripped through the quiet air. “Fuck, daddy loves you, Tommy.” Miles giggled, ecstatic. “Daddy loves your pussy.”

Thomas hummed as he took Veronica’s clit into his mouth. He gasped around her as Miles began to move his hips at a steady, slow-dragging pace. Miles moved his hands to grip at Thomas’ hips. Veronica massaged Thomas’ jaw as he ate her out, tasting every crevice he could get to with his tongue. Miles pistoned in harder. He held Thomas’ hips with a bruising force, hissing as he plunged deep and filled Thomas full with every thrust. His heavy balls slapped up against Thomas without preamble.

“I’m going to come. So...close...” Miles leaned down. He thrust harder, faster, deeper, rolling skin against skin. Thomas rocked with every snap, gasps punching out of him as Miles kept his brutal pace. Miles draped himself over Thomas’ back, fondling his dangling tits, rubbing the hard nubs and squeezing the soft flesh as they bounced in time with his animalistic fucking.

Veronica swiveled her pelvis, driving Thomas’ tongue deeper inside of her. The soft muscle massaged her walls, tasting her fully, lapping up her pussy juices.

“I’m going to come,” Miles repeated, breathless. “I’m going to come inside.”

Veronica hissed, “Wait, are you sure he won’t get pregn--” Thomas’ tongue hit her G-spot. Her vision whited out. A coil inside of her snapped. Veronica came with a gasp, her eyes rolling up. Hot waves washed through her body, pulsing, her cunt twitching as an ice spread through her veins. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god.” She pulled at Thomas’ hair.

Miles’ pace became erratic. His rhythm fizzled and disappeared as he rammed his cock deep into Thomas, desperate for release. “I’m going to come. Oh fuck, daddy’s going to knock you up, baby boy. Daddy’s going to get you pregnant, fill you up with come!”

“Oh my god!” Thomas shivered. “God, Miles...”

Veronica sighed heavily at the sight, at watching as Miles roughly fucked to impregnate her Thomas. _Their_ Thomas. Miles’ hands still pawed at Thomas’ little tits, his hands dragging down, down to his ribs, down his stomach and to his fat little dick.

“Come on daddy’s cock, baby boy. Come for mommy and daddy.” He tugged at Thomas’ enlarged clit with two fingers, rubbing him out with Thomas’ pussy still stuffed full.

Thomas wheezed, “Fuck! _Daddy!_ ”

Veronica wanted to see more. She wanted to see it all. Silently, Veronica helped Thomas sit upright, bringing him up flush against Miles’ broad chest. One of Miles' arms bracketed across Thomas' chest.

Thomas cried out with every thrust from the new angle, the stimulation to his clit making him scream as he came. He shuddered violently, falling forward. Miles' hold kept Thomas fastened against him as he drilled deep with the last of his thrusts.

“Take daddy’s come. Fuck, Tommy, _fuck--_ ” Miles came, groaning, a guttral shout. His hips snapped to a stop, burying deep into Thomas’ cunt. Veronica swallowed saliva as she watched Miles’ cock pulse, all veiny and red, pumping his seed inside their Thomas. Thomas’ pussy clenched, milking Miles’ cock dry. Thomas licked his lips, head falling backwards against Miles’ shoulder as Miles slowly softened inside him.

“That’s our good boy.” Miles brushed the back of his hand over Thomas’ cheek. “Such a good boy. We love you, don’t we?”

Veronica scooted closer. She felt fuzzy and well-used, ready to sleep. A sense of accomplishment puddled in the base of her being as she watched Thomas spiral down from his high, his little cock shrinking as the last sparks of pleasure settled over him. She made him feel good. She got him out of his head, away from the world, and made him feel so good. It was worth the shame, the awkwardness, the loss of her virginity.

He stared into her eyes, half-asleep and panting harshly. Cupping Thomas’ face in her hands, she pressed her lips gingerly to his. He kissed back, slowly, mouth still slippery with her own come, and Veronica breathed out, “We love you, Thomas. We always have.”

A fire began to burn inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> My face is so red. Ya'll don't understand.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next part will be out within a week!


End file.
